The Batman
by SSTR87
Summary: Was sitting around when this idea came to me. What would Konoha be like if there was a face to protect the light from the darkness?


"Get the demon brat!" cried out a burly man at random as he and several other villagers and shinobi alike encircled a ten year old Naruto. Each had a weapon in his hands, most were blunt but a few were lethal blades.

As the men prepared for a beat down, a shadow suddenly fell from the rooftop of a nearby building. The shadow slowly stood between the child and the crowd revealing itself to be a man wrapped in a black cloth that seemed to cling to the darkness so tightly that no light could reveal the true color of the cloth.

The man's face was covered by a cowl that showed his mouth and eyes. However, those eyes were completely unnerving causing more than a few to avert their attention. The eyes were the purest of white in stark contrast to the black of the outfit, and they seemed to narrow dangerously.

Several of the shinobi stepped forward whilst the civilians stepped back. Everyone felt a sudden chill in the air as the shadowed man held everyone's gaze. It was like staring into the mask of an entire team of ANBU at the same time.

"Wh-who do you think you are?!" demanded a brave ninja as he pulled a kunai, prepared to fight as he held it point down.

The eyes narrowed further and the man's robe parted, revealing itself to be a cape. Faster than anyone in the crowd could react, the man flung out several shuriken shaped like bats that knocked the weapons from the aggressors' hands as he dashed forward punching and kicking in a beautiful dance of aggression.

The gathered never stood a chance.

Finally, with the last man on his back, The shadowed man stalked forwards, still enshrouded in the darkness. "Please! I won't do it again! I swear! J-j-just please don't hurt me!" pleaded a chuunin, the last conscious attacker, scrambling backwards like the coward that he was.

The shadow leaned over, getting right in the means face. "... Boo!" he he said in an even tone, scaring the man to unconsciousness.

The small blonde boy gaped with awe at the stranger that had saved him. "Whoa that was so cool! Who are you, Mr?" he asked enthusiastically.

The man rounded on the boy, darkness and white eyes nearly causing a heart attack. "I am the darkness... I am the night... I. Am. Batman!" at the announcement a peal of thunder cracked as lightning illuminated the sky above.

As the child shuddered and looked up at the clear night's sky, the Batman vanished...

OoOoOoO

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk, going over paperwork when a shadow on the wall grew darker. The old man prepared for a fight when Batman emerged, his eyes pinned the god of shinobi in his seat and even the ANBU that entered the room found themselves held still in shock.

"I don't need you to speak, just to listen," he ordered gruffly. The Hokage nodded, shivering at a chill in the air. "Despite having your ANBU, Uchiha police and your underground ROOT, in this village The people are growing corrupt. I can no longer sit by idly and allow this to continue. Spread the word that the Batman will be watching this town from now on..."

The Hokage gulped, swallowing at a hard lump in his throat. He had no choice but to nod. With a wave of his hand the village leader dismissed the ANBU and stood up, arms behind his back as he spoke. "While I appreciate your offer," he began as he turned to walk around his desk. "I don't think we will be needing your services."

However as the old man looked up he was by himself in an empty room, the window to the side was open now, allowing a draft to rattle the curtains...

OoOoOoO

Hidden in an underground cave, the Batman pulled off his mask as he relaxed, revealing the young face of Itachi Uchiha.

The genius teen sighed as he pulled the remaining bat shuriken from hidden pouches in his cape. He set the weapons out and counted them and shook his head, he'd have to inquire about getting more from his friend.

A smirk crossed Itachi's face, Danzo had nearly had him. He almost gave in and wiped out his own clan, just because of a few rumors of a coup. He'd already resigned as a ninja and with all the S-rank assignments he'd performed, the young Uchiha was had more than enough to retire on.

"I'll need some kind of alternate identity to keep my face in the public's eye. Maybe a businessman between villages, brokering major deals?" he considered. The idea suited him, so he nodded to himself as he changed into a pair of pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

"In the meantime, I need to educate myself on the politics of brokering."

Author's Note:

Just an errant thought on a what-if scenario. I was thinking Fugaku could be in the place of commissioner Gordon, but I like giving the Hokage heart attacks better.

It's originally a one-shot, but I may continue it. Think of Tobi/Obito as a reoccurring criminal, possible relationship with Yugito Nii in place of Catwoman. Any other people, outside Danzo you can think of that might be a criminal for Itachi to face?

SSTR87


End file.
